


A New Year, A New Friend

by KatLeePT



Category: Ace Ventura (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rescue of the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year, A New Friend

        His brown eyes shone sadly as he faced the tiny, scared face. Dropping to his knees, he gave the baby a broad, reassuring grin. Scooping kibble out of his pocket, he held it out. He remained statuesquely still as she slowly inched toward him.

        He didn't even move when her pink tongue tickled his flesh. He let her eat her fill and waited patiently for her acceptance before finally hugging her to him. She was no longer lost. He'd saved her, and the new year had started off well. Smiling, Ace headed home with his new friend wrapped in love.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
